StalkerOr Stalkee?
by Hoshi-star
Summary: Sakura is a rich girl, living her life well. A new family moves into the city, and what will happen to her and the person she thought she loved? Can't say couples.. will ruin story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up to the usual annoying ringing of my alarm clock. _Great! Another day in the life of me! _I got out of bed and stared at my pink walls, which always made me smile. With that, I made my way into my closet and pulled on my school uniform.

I pulled my bangs down, trying to hide as much of my enormous forehead as I could. I looked at my reflection in my huge stand-up mirror. A pale girl with bright pink hair and equally bright green eyes looked back at me. I pulled on my necklace; a satin ribbon with a small flower charm. _Maybe Kiba will finally notice me today!_

I made my way down the stairs and saw my butler, Johnathan. He gave a quick bow and smiled at me. "Good morning, Miss Harino."

I smiled at him. "Good morning Johnathan." He opened the door to the kitchen for me, and I made my way slowly to the empty kitchen. _I guess this is the downfall of being an only child. Well, you can't have everything in life, Sakura!_

I ate breakfast and grabbed my things, just as my mother entered the kitchen, with a folder filled with papers in her arms. "Hello, Sakura. Have cheer practice this afternoon?_"_

I nodded. "Yes, m'am."

She smiled, though her tired eyes gave you the truth of what she was feeling. "Please be careful when you come home dear. Shall I have Johnathan pick you up from your school?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm 15 mom, not 5."

She shrugged and sat down at the table, letting me know that our conversation was over. I sighed and walked out of Harino EstateIt was a beautiful fall day, the colorful leave scattered along the sidewalk, dancing to the motion of the wind that seeped underneath them.

I picked up my feet and started to feel a whole lot better. _Money doesn't make you happy, this does!_ I was sucked into a whirlwind of leaves, making me laugh.

In a much better mood, I made my way to Konoha High School. Once I stepped in, I already wanted the day to be ever.

Soon enough, the class part of my day was over, so all I had to do was survive cheer practice. Like that was ever going to happen. Brittni and Ino were my two most hated enemies on the face of the earth. Even worse, they were both on my cheerleading squad.

There were two reasons why I cheered. Firstly, Kiba was on the football team. More importantly than that, cheering was in my blood. I just loved to feel the beat of our routines and all the energy I'd kept stored up could be released.

I got to the gym and changed into my cheerleading uniform. I headed out to the gym floor, where Kurenai, our coach, was waiting with a girl I'd never seen before. The girl had blond hair pulled into four small ponytails, and her complexion was a peachy color.

I sat down, and Kurenai cleared her throat, making all the little chit chat and gossip stop. "Girls, I'd like you all to meet Temari. She'll be joining our squad. Let's give her all a Konoha High welcome!"

"Hi Temari!" Most of the squad called, making Temari smile. Brittni and rolled their eyes._ Stupid idiots need to stick their attitudes up their-_

"Sakura!" Kurenai called, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, sensei?" I asked, thinking I has spoken my thoughts out loud.

"I want you to work with Temari until she has all the cheers down pat. Understand me?"

I nodded. "Yes, m'am." With that, Ino and Brittni broke out into a fit of laughter. Kurenai shot them a look, which brought their giggles down to an inaudible level.

"Good. Temari, go sit with Sakura until you feel you have everything perfect. Okay?"

Temari nodded and walked over to me. She sat down and I gave her a happy smile. "Nice to meet you Temari!"

"Hi. Sakura, right?"

I nodded. "Yep! Let's work hard okay?"

She smiled. "Totally!"

AN: Thanks for reading! A huge, special thanks to Selene98, my wonderful, bright imouto, for whom Brittni and Johnathan would be nameless! You little genius!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Kankurou is older than Temari in my story.. Sorry!!

Chapter 2

Kurenai started to cheer with the rest of the squad, so I pulled Temari to a corner of the gym and taught her our basic cheers. Luckily, she was a quick learner, so she got them down pretty good. Soon practice was over and Temari had gotten down the basic cheers, but she still needed practice.

"You're really good Temari. Did you cheer at your other school?" I asked as we walked out of the gym together.

She nodded. "When I could. I love to cheer, but some girls.."

I laughed. "I know what you mean. Well, do you know the way home from here?"

She looked down. "I was too embarrassed to ask my older brother to come pick me up. Do you think you could help me?"

I patted her on the shoulder. "Sure! Don't feel bad about it. I have a feeling that we'll be good friends."

She smiled. "I think you're right!"

I asked Temari where she lived and immediately knew where it was. "Come on Temari!" I said, grabbing her deftly by the hand.

We walked to her house, talking about her first day at Konoha High. I told her to stay away from Ino and Brittni and how not to stick out, which wasn't a huge problem for her.

We found her house fairly quickly, since we were talking nonstop. "Do you want to come in?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Only if it's alright with your parents. I wouldn't want to intrude."

Temari looked away, small tears forming in her eyes. _Sakura, what did you say?! You made the poor girl turn on the verge of tears!!_ "Oh my God, Temari! What did I say?" I said, trying to apologize.

She wiped her eyes. "The reason we moved here was because our parents died!"

_Poor Temari!! She must be so sad!_

I came over to her and gave her my famous hug. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to start crying on the first day I met you. I might not know what you are going through, but I'm here for you. Okay?"

She nodded, and gave a slight smile. "Thanks a lot, Sakura. I thought that I had gotten over it, but I guess I was wrong."

I gave her a happy smile and she looked a whole lot better. We walked down the driveway and into her house.

"I'm home, Kankurou and Gaara!" Temari said as I closed the front door behind me. Soon, a boy with racoon like eyes and a shocking amount of red hair stepped into my view. He wore a baggy red hoodie and blackish colored jeans. _What an emo.._

"Finally, Temari, you're home. What too.." His voice trailed on, as his gaze settled on me. _Dude, this is .. Actually, it's not that creepy._

"Hi back to you, Gaara. I'd like you to meet my friend, Sakura." Temari said, gesturing to me.

"Hi." Was all that Gaara managed to say to me. He gave me one last glance and walked off _It would be so weird if he was as scared of me as I was of him... This could be interesting._

"It was nice meeting you, Gaara!" I called after him.

Temari gave a loud sigh. "Please, don't mind him. He's always been a loner. I wish he'd learn some manners though."

I smiled at that remark. "Don't worry. I've met much ruder people before."

"Temari! You're home!" A male's voice called from the room to the right of us. Temari pulled me inside and I saw a guy, a bit older than I was, with dark brown spiky hair.

"Hey Kankurou! I want you to meet my friend Sakura. She's on my cheering squad."

Kankurou turned towards me and gave me a warm smile. "It's nice to meet you, Sakura. It seems that you already met Gaara."

I gave a quick nod, making him laugh. "Well, if Gaara doesn't scare you off, you're always welcome at our house anytime."

I smiled and remembered how weird Gaara had acted. _Kiba would never act like that!_

We said goodbye to Kakurou and headed up to Temari's room. It was painted a beautiful rosy red, fitting her perfectly. We sat down and chatted about stuff girls talk about. I learned a whole lot about her, and she learned a whole lot about me. We had so much fun, until my cell phone started ringing.

AN: Thanks to all who are reading! You roxx!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Who was it?" Temari said as I put my phone away.

"It was a text from my mom. She was just worrying about me, and she wants me to come home as soon as I can. She's just really protective."

Temari nodded. "That's a good thing. I'll get Kankurou to give you a ride home."

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. My house isn't that far away. I wouldn't want to bother him, anyway."

"Well, I'll decide. Where'd you live, Sakura?"

_Oh geez.. Did she really want to know? Oh God. _"I live a few blocks down, at Harino Estate." I said, rushing the last part.

Temari looked at me, and her eyes went wide. _This is what always happens. Why can't they just leave it alone when I ask?!_ "You mean the huge mansion place?! You're a rich girl?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I guess that's what you could call me. It's not all fun and games, though. I hate being rich, because everyone always acts so weird after they find out."

Temari gave a cheery laugh. "I don't really care if you're rich! I was just surprised because you don't act like those other snobby rich girls at my old school. You're so nice, outgoing, and friendly!"

I smiled and shrugged. "Thanks for the compliments! You're welcome at my house anytime!"

She gave me a hug. "Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?"

_Yay! She doesn't act like the rest of the people who first find out that I'm rich! This is awesome! Score one for Sakura!!_

I gave her a cheery smile. "Totally, Temari! See you later!"

I opened the door, and there was Gaara, standing in the hallway. He was standing so calmly, it was almost too calm.

"Were you evesdropping, Gaara?" I asked, peering into his bluish-green eyes.

He just glared at me. "No." He turned suddenly, and walked away.

I just stood there in the hallway, watching him walk off. _Gaara wasn't weird.. He's just, just so mysterious. Well, I shouldn't be worrying about him. It's not like I care about him, or anything. He's nothing compared to my sweet Kiba._

With that confident thought, I grabbed my things and headed on home.

"Where were you, Sakura? I called you over thirty minutes ago!" My mother demanded as soon as I walked into the house.

_She's so annoying! I wish she wouldn't worry so much!! Grr..._

"I was at a friend's house. Do you have a problem with that, Mom?"

She sighed. "No, not at the moment. Please call me next time, because you never know what could happen to you."

I clenched my teeth together. I really wanted to yell "Shut up, Mom!!", but I knew the consequences. Instead, I let out a loud sigh and said "I'll try to call next time. I am old enough to take care of myself, Mom, so stop worrying so much."

Mom came over and gave me a hug. "I know, Sakura dear, but there are lots of bad people in the world who'll try to taint you."

I pushed away from her. "Ugh! You make me sound like a little pure bred puppy!"

Before she could say another word, I ran up to my room , slammed the door, and locked it.

"Damn woman thinks she knows everything!!" I screamed at the walls as I threw my stuff down. I ran over to my table and picked up my hot pink mp3 and put the earbuds in my ears. I drowned out the rest of the world with Ashlee Simpson .

I opened up the door to my balcony and sat outside, letting the music calm me down. _I hate her so much!! She treats me like a little girl or puppy all the time! She's so flippin' annoying! God!_

Once I had calmed down, I closed the door and went to sleep, trying to put what had just happened to the back of my brain.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please, please review! Thanks to my imouto and Sophia Rosalie Gibbs who already review! You guys are wonderful!**


End file.
